A Lil' Regulator Christmas Countdown
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: Twenty-Five Lil' Regulators Christmas Mini Fics counting down to Christmas. I know I'm late starting this but I had trouble posting until now. Stay tuned :) There will be a new story every day!
1. The Countdown Calendar

After Thanksgiving, John and the Regulators began preparing for Christmas. There was much to be done and even though they had a whole twenty-five days to get ready they all were working frantically day and night to prepare. The first part of their Christmas preparations included getting all the decorations down from the attic, and the first few days after Thanksgiving was spent moving all the decorations down the attic ladder. On the first day of December, though, John brought down a special decoration and hung it up on the wall in the living room. "What's that, John?" Charley asked, eyeing the strange new decoration in awe and in curiosity. The other boys too, stopped their work and came over to inspect the object. It was a long price of fancy fabric kinda like a quilt and on it and it had numbers sewn into the fabric, one through twenty-five. "Well, my dear boys, this is a Christmas calendar. I'd forgotten I'd had it up in the attic until now, so I haven't gotten it out for the past few years." John told them all. "What's it for?" Steve asked.

"Well, it helps you keep track of how many days there are left until Christmas." John explained. "Here, I'll show you." He picked up a small tin box that was filled with tiny fabric shapes that were made to look like Christmas ornaments. "You take one of these little ornaments, and pin it to the number of days that have already gone by." John took a pin and pinned a little plush ornament to the number twenty five. "There. Now there are only twenty four days left until Christmas." He said. The boys smiled. "Oh I get it now." Doc said. "It's a countdown." Chavez said. John nods. "Indeed it is." John said with a smile. "Now we won't lose track of how many days we have left." Richard said, chuckling. "That's right my boy." John confirmed. "But it'll only work if you remember to keep up with it." He then told them. "We will, John. We will." The boys promised him. "Well, jolly good, then." John said with a smile. "The calendar can be your responsibility." The boys shared a smile of excitement with each other. John grinned and then suddenly he felt a tiny hand tugging at his jacket. He looked down to see Charley looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Whatever is the matter, my boy?" He asked Charley. "I'm hungry, John." Charley said. John smiled and lifted Charley up. "Well let's fix that, shall we?" He said cheerfully, looking at all the other boys. "Let's go make ourselves some lunch, lads. I think we've earned a break don't you?" He asked them. "Yeah!" They all agreed in unison and followed John into the kitchen for lunch.


	2. The Christmas Tree

"Charley, stop eating the popcorn!" Doc scolded the younger Regulator as they all tried to finish the long string of popcorn and cranberry tinsel that they'd made for the Christmas three they were going to go cut down today. "But I'm hungry!" Charley whined and folded his arms in a pouting motion. "Come on, Charley, I'll take you to get a snack." Chavez volunteered. "Okay." Charley got down from the couch and grabbed a hold of Chavez's shirt sleeve. With his free hand he suckled his thumb and let Chavez lead him to the kitchen. Doc and Steve continued to finish off their tinsel until the door opened and John came in with Richard. "Alright, lads, the wagon is ready." He said with a smile. "Get nice and bundled up then we'll go look for our tree." "Yay!." The boys cheered with glee before gently setting down their tinsel string and then rushing off to get their winter clothing. Chavez came from the kitchen with Charley clinging to his sleeve and eating a cookie. "John!" Charley exclaimed with joy. "You're home!" He hugged his adoptive father and John lifted him up into his arms. "Hello there, Charles." He greeted the little boy. "What do you say we go get ourselves a Christmas Tree?" He asked him. Charley smiled and nodded happily. "Yeah!" He said. "Well alright, then. Let's get you bundled up." John said and walked toward the lean to where they kept their coats and other winter attire. Chavez followed him so he could get dressed for the cold winter weather outside as well.

The boys put on their coveralls, coats, scarves, mittens, earmuffs, hats, and snow boots. By the time they were done getting everything on, they all looked like cute little bundles of coats and scarves. Charley was the cutest though with his little winter cap that had bear ears on it. John scooped up his youngest adopted son and placed him up over his shoulders. "Come along, my boys." He called to the others and led the way out to the wagon with Charley laughing with glee over his head the whole time. The boys, filled with excitement, jumped up into the wagon and began singing jingle bells as John snapped the reins to the buggy horses and they started off down the trail to go find their tree. They sang all the way down the trail until suddenly the boys spotted a perfect pine tree. "John! Look!" Richard exclaimed and pointed to a fair sized pine tree with full branches. John stopped the horses and looked at the tree. "It is a fine tree isn't it?" He said with a smile before turning to the other boys. "What do you think, lads?" He asked. "Yeah!" They all exclaimed with glee. "Let's cut this one!" Steve said happily before grabbing up the saw out of the back of the wagon and bringing it to John. "Thank you my boy." John said with a jolly smile, took the axe and started walking through the deep snow to the tree. The boys followed him, Charley almost sinking to far into the snow to walk at all. John chopped the tree until finally it began to fall. "Timber!" The boys all shouted with glee as the tree fell into the snow. They cheered and then all helped John lift the tree to load it up into the back of the wagon."Now let's get this tree home and we can start decorating it." John told the boys. "Yay!" They shouted happily. John smiled at his boys and climbed up onto the wagon seat again. He snapped the reins and the two big buggy horses started back up the trail again with the boys singing deck the halls all the way back home.

When they finally did get back to the house, the boys helped John bring the tree through the front door and set it up in the living room. "That looks lovely, boys." John said after they'd set up the tree. "Not yet, John." Doc said. "First we've gotta put the decorations on it. Then it'll be lovely." John smiled. "Quite right, Doc." He agreed. "Richard? Steven? Would you mind getting the box of ornaments out from the hallway?" He then asked Dick and Steve. The two nodded as rushed off. Moments later they returned with the colorful glass ornaments and tiny little lanterns to hang on the tree. John and the boys hung them all on the tree along with the satin garland and tinsel that the boys had made from popcorn and cranberries. The final touch to their Christmas tree was the tree toper. It was a porcelain angel. Placing the angel on the tree was an honor reserved for the youngest of the family. "Up you go, Charles." John said with a smile as he lifted Charley up high enough to reach the top of the tree. The littlest Regulator happily but carefully placed the angel on top of the tree and John slowly lowered him down. "There we are." John said. "Now that is quite a lovely tree if I do say so myself." The boys smiled proudly. The tree was beautiful, but there was one thing missing. The presents!


	3. The Snow Day

"John? Johhhnnn? John? Are you asleep? Wake up John." Little Charley said gently, trying to coax his adoptive father to wake up. John stirred eventually at his son's persistent prodding and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning, Charles." He said, yawning as he sat up slowly in bed. "Is everything alright?" He stretched out his arms and yawned once more. Charley nodded, looking excitedly. "Look outside, John!" He said happily. "There's snow!" Charley bounced on the bed with glee. John rubbed his eyes and looked out the window. It was true, there was snow covering the once dusty, rugged grounds of the ranch, and by the looks of the sky it it was still falling. "Well it appears it had snowed over night hasn't it." He said, slowly getting out of bed, and putting his robe on over his clothes before picking Charley up off the bed and walking out into the front room. There were five pairs of little wet muddy boots all lined up by the door, which of course meant that the boys had already taken care of their morning chores and had come back inside.

John walked into the kitchen and sure enough, the other four boys were sitting down at the table, waiting for breakfast. "Good morning, gentlemen." John greeted them all, yawning again before setting little Charley down in his seat. "Excuse my tardiness this morning. I must have over slept." He then said, taking a couple of eggs out of the basket on the counter and frying them up for their breakfast. "That's alright, John." Richard said. "Yeah, we ain't been up fer long." Steve added. "We haven't been up for long." John corrected Steve before serving all the boys their breakfast. "Oh, right. Sorry." Steve apologized. "Oh that's quite alright, my boy. Your grammar has been improving tremendously. One little mistake is nothing to fret over." John said kindly. Steve smiled and began to eat along with the rest of the boys and John. "John?" Doc then asked after they'd all finished eating. "Yes, Doc?" John asked. "We were wondering' that since we got all the chores done if we could go out and play in the snow for awhile." Doc said. John looked up at the boys. They all had hopeful looks on their faces. Even Richard, who was normally as serious as could be, had an anxious pleading in his eyes.

John smiled warmly. "Well I don't see why not." He said. "As long as you bundle up. I don't want any of you catching a cold." The boys excitedly jumped down from the table and went to grab their winter attire. John finished his breakfast and then went to help them into their coveralls and winter coats. Finally all the boys were dressed and ready to go outside. "There we are." John said as he tied the strings on Charley's snow cap with the fluffy bear ears on it. "Now, if any of you get to cold come back inside, alright." He told the boys. They all nodded and then opened the door and ran outside into the winter wonderland that was once their front yard. John watched them with a smile on his face. Richard and Doc were building a snowman. Chavez and Steve were having a snowball war and Charley was making a snow angel.

"Look at me John!" Charley laughed with glee as he rolled around in the snow. John smiled brighter. "John! John! Look at our snowman!" Richard and Doc shouted from the other side of the yard. John looked over at them and smiled even brighter. "John! John!" He then heard Steve shout. "Yes Steven?" John asked, turning to look at the boy. "Look out!" Steve shouted, running toward him and sucking down. John couldn't duck in time and a big snowball hit him smack dab in the face. The boys all gasped in shock. It was silent then for awhile but then John simply wiped the snow away from his face and began to laugh. "That was a fine, shot, Chavez." He said chuckling as he bent down and rolled up a snowball. "But you'll have to do better than that!"

He thew the snowball and Chavez and Steve rushed off laughing along with the other boys. "Charley! Richard! Help me out!" John called out, a big smile on his face as the two boys flocked to them and they started up a snowball fight with the other three boys. It was official. This was the funnest snow day they'd ever had, and it would become one of their most treasured memories later on.


	4. The Letter To Santa

"What are you asking Santa Clause for, Richard?" Charley asked, as he leaned over the table to try and see what Richard was writing in his letter to Santa Clause. This was their writing assignment for the week. John had told them each to write a letter to Santa Clause, asking him for what they wanted for Christmas. "Some new boots. Maybe a new bit for my bridle, too. The old one's worn out and startin' to get all rusty." Richard said, returning his attention back to his paper. Charley wrinkled his nose. "What about toys?" He asked. "Naw, I'm to old for those now." Richard said. "What about Mr. Fluff?" Charley asked. "That's different." Richard said. "Mr. Fluff ain't a toy. He's a stuffed animal." Charley looked confused. "That's the same thing, Richard." He said. "No it's not." Richard said, blushing with embarrassment. "Don't be embarrassed." Charley said. "Pinky is a toy too." Charley was referring to his stuffed pig that he slept with every night. "Yeah but toys ain't for grown up boys like me Charley." Richard said. "I just keep Mr. Fluff cause my Daddy gave him to me."

Charley nodded and staid quiet for a little while. Soon the boys were all done with their writing assignments and they handed them over to John. "Thank you, gentlemen. Now, why don't you all go and get yourselves something to snack on while I look these over." John said. The boys nodded and went into the kitchen. After sharing a plate of snicker doodles they all started sharing what they put on their letters to Santa. "I asked for a new shotgun." Steve said. "The barrel on my old one got bent and it don't work no more. Gosh, I can't even 'member the last time I shot at a squirrel."

"I asked for a skinning knife." Chavez said. "My old one broke last hunting season when the bone on the deer snapped it in two." He explained. "I asked Santa for some new books. I've read all the good ones in John's bookcase already." Charley grinned. "I asked for some marbles, and a sling shot, and a pinwheel and some new stuffed animals." He said. "That's nice, Charley." Richard said. "What did you ask for, Dick?" Chavez asked. "A new pair of boots and a bridle bit." Richard replied. "Richard says he's too old for toys." Charley said. Before any of the others could reply, John called them back into the front room and handed them back their letters. "Wonderful job, boys. Your writing is improving. I'm very proud." John said. "We'll mail those letters to Santa Clause tomorrow." The boys all cheered with glee. Then suddenly as they were cheering, Richard dropped his letter. "I'll get it for ya." Charley said and picked the letter up.

When he picked the letter up there was something on it that caught his eye. At the bottom of the letter, after boots, and bridle bit, were the words, "..and please bring me a new friend for Mr. Fluff so he won't be lonely." Charley smiled and handed the letter back up to Richard. "Thanks Charley." Richard said. "You're welcome." Charley said with a smile. His sweet little heart was satisfied now, for he knew now that underneath the tough, serious exterior, Richard also had a sweet soft spot in his heart as well.


	5. The Mistletoe

"John? What's mistletoe?" Charley asked as he helped John set out the new shipment of candy at the store. "Well my boy, mistletoe is plant that we hang up at Christmas time to represent love." John told him. "How's it do that?" Charley asked. "Well, you hang it over a doorway and whenever two people walk beneath it at the same time they have to kiss." John explained. "Aww, that's sweet." Charley said with a smile. John smiled. "Indeed it is." He agreed. "Where do you get mistletoe?" Charley asked. "Most of the time you get it out of oak trees." John told him. "Oh..." Charley said. "John? Can I have a gun?" He then asked. John laughed. "No, my boy. There's no need for that. I have a basket of mistletoe I'm selling here for the holidays. If you'd like some the basket is back in the storage room." John told Charley. The little Regulator cheered with glee and ran back to the storage room.

Sure enough there was a basket filled with mistletoe lying on top of two barrels of pickles in the back of the storage room. Charley picked up several leaves of mistletoe and then happily walked out of the storage room back to where John was standing. John grinned at the happy look on Charley's face. "I trust that you found it?" He asked. Charley nodded. "Are we ready to go home yet, John?" Charley asked. "I wanna hang my mistletoe up in the house." John smiled. "Yes Charles I do believe we're ready to go. As soon as I lock up the door we'll head for home." He told the little boy. As soon as he heard this, Charley was out the door and sitting in the wagon, waiting on John. John chuckled and locked up the store headed out to the wagon and snapped the reins to the draft horses and he and Charley headed for home.

As soon as they got back Charley started hanging his mistletoe everywhere. He hung it in the doorway of the bunkhouse, in the lean to doorway, in the front doorway, the back doorway, the barn doorway, and even the chicken coop doorway. "Charley what're ya doin that for?" Doc asked him as he and Richard watched Charley hang the mistletoe up. "John says mistletoe makes people kiss each other. When people kiss each other they're happy. I thought it'd make everyone happy if I brought some mistletoe home." Charley explained as he finished hanging his last mistletoe leaves over the barn door. Steve came walking into the barn suddenly, leading his horse. "Hey, Charley, how come there's poison ivy hangin' over all the doors?" He asked. "They're mistletoe leaves, Pendejo." Chavez said, walking in behind Steve. Charley gasped and Doc and Richard's eyes went wide. "What?" Steve asked. Charley smiled. "Yay! It worked!" Charley cheered. "Now they'll be best friends!" Chavez looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Um Chavez..." Richard pointed up towards the doorframe. Chavez and Steve both looked up and then blushed redder than fire. "You have to kiss! You have to kiss!" Charley demanded. The two just stood there in shock. This was definitely one of the more awkward situations either of them had ever been in.


	6. The Shopping Trip

"Come along now, lads." John called to his six adopted sons as he walked into his general store in Lincoln with little Charley holding tightly to his jacket sleeve while with his free hand he suckled his thumb. "Are we all gonna help in the store today, John?" Richard asked, running up onto the boardwalk with the other boys behind John. "Yes my boy, but before I open up shop today we're all going to do something special." John told the boys as they all entered the store and John lit all the kerosene lanterns for some light. "Well now that we can see, gather around gentlemen. I'm going to tell you what we're going to do." John said, beckoning the boys to come closer. The five boys gathered around their adoptive father. "Now, you all know that Christmas is fast approaching..." John began. "And even though I'm sure old Santa Clause has plenty of gifts in store for you five, we're all going to pick out some presents from the store for everyone. Now, go on and pick out whatever you'd like for each other. I'll be waiting up here at the counter so I can wrap up your presents when you're finished." He told the boys.

The five little Regulators smiled and jumped with glee before hurrying off to look for gifts. John smiled as he watched them go. He loved his boys. That much was certain.

The boys looked around the store, choosing carefully a gift for each of their adopted brothers, and for the man who'd become their father. In around an hour the boys came up one by one and John put their gifts all in little boxes. Except the ones that the boys had picked out for him though. Those were going to be a surprise. After they had all picked out their presents, John opened up the store and he and the boys spent the rest of that day working there, helping customers and wrapping presents up for them, and before long it was time to close up shop for the night. "Have a good evening, madam." John said to the last customer of the night before shutting the door and bundling the boys all up in their winter attire. "Let's go, lads. We've got a lot of wrapping to do." John said to the boys before leading them all outside and locking the door to the store back behind them. The boys helped John carry out the brown paper bags that held all the gifts they'd picked out and they all got into the wagon. The air was frigid so the boys covered up with all the thick buffalo and bear skin blankets that were in the back of the wagon, and then with a snap of the reins they headed for home.

Little Charley fell asleep on the ride home, snuggled up between the other boys, so when they got back to the ranch John had to carry him inside. Charley then had a little nap while the others had a late dinner and then began wrapping up their Christmas presents, but eventually he awoke and after a big warm helping of roast beef and mashed potatoes he was ready to join the others who were wrapping boxes in front of the warm fireplace. "How do I do it?" He asked John. "Here, my boy, let me show you." John said, grabbing the scissors and tape and wrapping one of the boxes up with a pretty red wrapping paper. Charley then wrapped the rest by himself. They came out a little less than perfect but to him it was a huge accomplishment and he seemed quite proud of himself. "Look John, I wrapped them all by myself." He said happily, holding up one of the boxes. John smiled warmly. "Brilliant job, my boy. Absolutely brilliant." He said. Charley smiled great big and proceeded to show the rest of the boys how he'd managed to wrap all his presents by himself. The boys all looked very amazed and told Charley what a great job he'd done, even though his wrapping job was quite sloppy. John smiled. Everyday his boys made him proud, and today was no exception.


	7. The Sled

"I don't know about this, Steve." Charley said as Steve sat him down on a wooden sled he'd made. "Why not?" Steve asked. "This is gonna be fun!" Steve got on the sled behind Charley and then took the rope up in his hand. "What if we crash into something?" Charley asked him. "We ain't gonna crash." Steve told him for what, to him, felt like the millionth time in the past five minutes. "What about all the trees and rocks and cows and fence posts and horses and..." Charley started to name off all the things in New Mexico that they could even have the slightest possibility of crashing into. "Oh Charley! Just pipe down and enjoy yerself fer once in yer life!" Steve told him, as he took the rope from the sled tightly in his hand and started to push off the hill. Charley's eyes widened and he began to panic. "Steve! I don't wanna do this anymore!" Charley yelled. "Too late, Charley! Here we go!" With one swift motion, Steve pushed off the steep snowy hill and at what seemed like lightning speed to Charley, the two shot down the hill on the sled.

"YeeeeeHaaaawww!" Steve shouted as they shot down the hill. "Ahhhhhh!" Charley screamed in fear. They quickly reached the ranch on the sled and when they did, Richard was standing right in their path, carrying an arm load of firewood. "Richard!" Charley screamed. "Get out of the way!" The oldest Regulator looked over at them and his dark eyes widened in panic. Before he could do anything, though, he was knocked off his feet and ended up on the sled along with Steve and Charley as they shot across the yard, running over a chicken in the process and picking the pig up onto the sled with them before finally they crashed, screaming all the while, into the hay pile in the barn. Steve and Richard rolled out of the hay and Charley came out crying and hit Steve in the face with his little hand. "I told you so Steve!" He yelled and ran off crying. "Hey! It was fun though wasn't it!?" Steve yelled after him. From that moment on Charley would never ride on a sled with Steven Stephens again.


	8. The Christmas Cookies

"Charles, you'll get sick eating all of that cookie dough." John warned his youngest adopted son as he and the boys all stood at the counter, rolling out cookie dough and using the Christmas cookie cutters to cut the dough into different holiday themed shapes. "But it's yummy." Charley defended himself. "Well, I'm sure it is my boy, but there's a lot of sugar in that dough. It's going to give you a belly ache if you don't stop eating it." John told Charley. Charley sighed and made a sad face. "Don't be like that, Charley." Doc said. "Commere. You can help me put the cookies on the tray." Charley sighed and crossed the kitchen to where Doc was arranging the cookies on the oven trays before they went into the oven to bake. He helped Doc to arrange the cookies on the tray but soon Doc began to realize that some cookies began to disappear. "Charley!" He scolded as he finally figured out that the disappearing cookies was the fault of little Charley who was still stuffing the raw cookies into his mouth. "What?" Charley asked. "John said not to eat the cookie dough." Doc told him. Charley looked sad. "I'm sorry." He said.

"That's fine, Charley." Doc said. "Just don't eat any more. Here, why don't you help Chavez cut the cookies out with the cutters." He suggested. Charley nodded and went over to help Chavez. "Hello, Charley." Chavez greeted him. "Hi." Charley replied, crawling up onto his step stool that he had to stand on to reach the counter. "Can I help you?" He then asked. Chavez nodded. "Sure." He said. "Just take a cutter and press it down into the dough." He took out a cookie cutter and showed Charley how to use it. Charley then took an angel shaped cookie cutter and pressed it down into the dough. When he took the cutter back off there was an angel shaped cookie. It was a little bit ripped because he took the cutter off to quick but other than that it was perfect. "Awww look at her. She's so cute. I'm gonna name her Twinkle." He smiled brightly and giggled. Steve then came by and looked at it. "Aw man, this one is ripped." Steve said. "Here I'll get rid of it." He picked it up and tried to eat it but Charlie smacked his hand away. "No!" He shouted. "You can't eat Twinkle!" He then grabbed the cookie and ran out of the kitchen. "What ever on earth was that all about?" John asked. "Charley gets attached to things, John." Chavez explained. "Really really attached to things."


	9. The Hot Chocolate

John brought the boys inside after they had played out in the snow until dark. "Come along, lads. We can't have old Jack Frost nipping off your noses now can we?" He said as he ushered his boys into the house and brought them some dry clothes to change into. The five boys were all shivering fiercely and their teeth were chattering, giving off a noise that sounded like a bunch of little red headed woodpeckers hammering away at a forest full of trees with their sharp little beaks. "Here, now, let's get you five warmed up." John said, as he wrapped a blanket around each boy and sat them all down infront of the fire place to warm up and dry out from their day of frozen fun out in the winter wonderland that was once their yard. The fire did it's job and the boys were starting to warm up after sitting in front of it for awhile. They were still fairly frigid though.

"John, can I have some hot soup or somethin?" Steve asked, his teeth chattering so bad that John could barely understand the words that came out of his mouth. "It's on the stove right now, Steven." John assured the little, frozen Regulator. "But it's not quite done yet. For now I've got something else I thought you boys might enjoy." John continued. The boys all looked up at their adoptive father. "What is it?" Doc asked. John came out from the kitchen with a tray of coffee mugs that were filled with some kind of hot drink that had marshmallows floating on top. "Hot chocolate!" the boys all shouted with glee. John smiled and handed each of the boys a mug of hot chocolate. "There you are, lads. That should warm you up." He said with a chuckle as he watched his sons eagerly drink down their hot chocolate. "Thank you, John." The boys all thanked him. "No trouble at all, my dear boys." John replied, taking a seat in his rocking chair by where the boys were sitting next to the fire. Charley got up and walked over to John before crawling up in his lap and wrapping his blanket tightly around him. John smiled when the little boy closed his eyes and started sucking his thumb. Dang if these boys weren't a huge handful, but if one thing was for certain is that moments like this with his sons sure were worth all the trouble they caused on a daily basis.


	10. The Sugar Plums

"Boys are you ready for bed?" John asked as he walked into the bunkhouse. "John I can't find my blanket." Doc complained. "Steve won't brush his teeth!" Richard tattled. "That toothpaste is gross!" Steve protested. "Everyone's being to loud!" Chavez yelled. John sighed and rubbed a hand over his tired face, then suddenly he felt a tiny tug at his shirt. He looked down to see Charley holding a book out to him. "Hold on just a moment, Charles. Let me take care of this commotion. Then I'll read you a story." John said. Charley nodded and went to his bed to wait. John helped Doc find his blanket, convinced Steve to brush and floss his teeth and after Richard had stopped complaining about Steve not brushing his teeth everything was quiet and Chavez was satisfied. All the boys were now lying in bed, ready to go to sleep, except for Charley who came running up to John again, holding out his story book to him with a pleading look on his face. "Now?" He asked.

"Yes, Charles. Now." John replied lifting Charley up and walking over to his rocking chair that sat in the middle of the room between all the boy's bunks. "Charley laid his head on John's shoulder and sucked his thumb, as John opened up the story book and began to read to the boys, "The Night Before Christmas." They all listened as John read. Chavez fell asleep first, then soon after Steve dozed off and began to snore. After him, Doc slipped off into dreamland. Then finally Richard's eyes closed shut and he too began to sleep soundly. John finished off the story and Charley looked up at him with tired eyes. "John? What are sugar plums, anyway?" He asked, looking more than half out of consciousness as if his little mind couldn't rest without an answer to his question. "Well, my boy, they're pieces of sugary candy made from fruit." John explained as he got up from his rocking chair and crossed the room to Charley's bunk before laying his youngest son down in it and tucking him in. "They sound yummy." Charley said, still sucking his thumb and holding his stuffed animal pig tightly. "Well maybe Santa Clause will bring you some, Charles." John said with a smile as he ruffled the little boy's hair gently. Charley yawned and nodded slightly before falling asleep. John smiled and turned down the wick on the kerosene lantern before walking back to his own bedroom and leaving his boys dreaming with visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads.


	11. The Christmas Photographs

"How come I've gotta be all gussied up?" Steve asked, not liking the idea of having to take a bath and dress up in all these fancy clothes just to take a photograph. "Because, Stevie, honey, this is John's Christmas present from you boys. You want to look nice for it don't you?" Susan asked as she squeezed some soap into her hand and scrubbed Steve's messy brown hair with it. Steve pouted and crossed his arms in front of him. "Oh, Stevie, don't be that way. The other boys have to bathe and get dressed up as well." Susan said, gently, trying to cheer up what everyone knew was her favorite of the five, though Susan never admitted to it. "Yeah but they don't mind it." Steve grumbled. "I hate baths." Susan just sighed and filled a small tin bucket with water from the wash tub that Steve was currently sitting in. "Close those pretty brown eyes, honey." She said sweetly. Steve pouted and shut his eyes before Susan poured the water over his head to rinse the soap out. He grumbled under his breath and frowned as Susan then began to brush out his hair. "Now stop that pouting. What If Santa Clause is watching?" Susan grinned, as she wrapped a towel around Steve and then wrapped another around his hair and dried it off before brushing through it again until she was satisfied with it.

"I look like a sissy." Steve muttered. "You look like a handsome young man." Susan corrected him, as she helped him into his fancy Sunday clothes. Steve just kept pouting. Susan sighed and tied his little bow tie before kissing him on the cheek. "There, you look adorable." She said with a smile. "Now come on, let's get you out to the wagon with the others and we'll go get the picture taken." She said and took his little hand before leading him out to the buggy. "Susan, are you going to tell me what this is all about yet?" John asked, with an amused grin. Susan had made him dress up as well, though he still didn't know what for. "Well alright." Susan said, trying to pretend to give in. "Alex and I wanted to get ourselves a little something for Christmas and we thought we'd love to have a family photo of you and the boys to hang on the wall." She explained. John smiled. "Well, then we'll be happy to have our picture taken, won't we boys?" John said, turning to look at all the boys who were dressed up and squeaky clean from head to toe. "Yep!" They all replied, taking their seats in the back of the buggy.

Susan smiled. "Well let's get goin' then." She said happily and climbed up into the wagon next to John on the front seat. John snapped the reins and they were off to town. They arrived at the photography place about an hour and a half later and the boys all got off the wagon, eagerly. "Come on, John. Come on." Charley said, grabbing John's sleeve and leading him into the building. John chuckled. "Alright, I'm coming. I'm coming." He said. Susan grinned and walked inside with them. The photographer had been expecting them since Susan had made an appointment for them yesterday while she was working at the store. "Mr. Tunstall, can you stand in the middle?" The photographer asked. "Of course." John said and stood in the middle. "Alright, now, let's have you hold the little one." The photographer said then. Susan then handed Charley to John. "Yay!" Charley exclaimed with a smile as John held him up in his arms. John smiled and chuckled at the youngest of his sons. "Alright, now the two oldest, stand on either side of John," The photographer said. Richard stood on John's right and Doc stood to the left. "Good, and now let's have the middle kids stand in front of John." Steve and Chavez followed his instructions and stood in front of John. "Perfect." The photographer said, before getting underneath the cloth behind the camera. "Now everyone smile." He said then. John and the boys smiled brightly and the photographer snapped the picture. Later that night, Susan brought over the photograph that she'd put into a glass covered frame and the boys wrapped it up and put it under the tree for John to open on Christmas morning.


	12. The Christmas Puppy

"Boys! I'm home!" John called from the front door. The five little Regulators came rushing into the front room of the house with joy and hugged their adoptive father. John smiled and hugged them back while at the same time trying to balance the gift box he was holding with one hand. "Alright, boys, alright, would you like to see what I've brought for you now?" He asked after hugging all of his sons hello. "Yeah!" They all cheered with glee. John smiled. "Alright then, have a seat on the floor and I'll give you your early Christmas present." John said. "YAY!" The boys all cheered and sat down on the floor in a circle. "Now, you have to be very quiet." John told them all as he sat the box in the middle of the boy's circle. "We will." The boys assured him. "Very well then. Richard, will you do us the honor of opening up the box?" John asked the oldest boy. "Yes sir." Richard said with a happy smile and began to slowly open up the box.

The box then suddenly moved and Richard jerked back with a gasp. Charley gasped as well, but with joy. "It's an animal!" He shouted with glee and opened the box up quickly. Sure enough their was a happy little white fluffy puppy with a wagging tail eating in the box. "Yay! A Puppy!" Charley squealed and picked the puppy up before hugging it. The puppy yapped happily and licked Charley's face. "Aww he likes me John!" He said happily cuddling the puppy close to his heart. John smiled and watched Charley and the other boys playing with their new little puppy. It was moments like this that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He loved his boys, and he'd do anything in the world to make them the happiest children in the world.


	13. The Blizzard

"Boys! I'm home!" John called from the front door. The five little Regulators came rushing into the front room of the house with joy and hugged their adoptive father. John smiled and hugged them back while at the same time trying to balance the gift box he was holding with one hand. "Alright, boys, alright, would you like to see what I've brought for you now?" He asked after hugging all of his sons hello. "Yeah!" They all cheered with glee. John smiled. "Alright then, have a seat on the floor and I'll give you your early Christmas present." John said. "YAY!" The boys all cheered and sat down on the floor in a circle. "Now, you have to be very quiet." John told them all as he sat the box in the middle of the boy's circle. "We will." The boys assured him. "Very well then. Richard, will you do us the honor of opening up the box?" John asked the oldest boy. "Yes sir." Richard said with a happy smile and began to slowly open up the box.

The box then suddenly moved and Richard jerked back with a gasp. Charley gasped as well, but with joy. "It's an animal!" He shouted with glee and opened the box up quickly. Sure enough their was a happy little white fluffy puppy with a wagging tail eating in the box. "Yay! A Puppy!" Charley squealed and picked the puppy up before hugging it. The puppy yapped happily and licked Charley's face. "Aww he likes me John!" He said happily cuddling the puppy close to his heart. John smiled and watched Charley and the other boys playing with their new little puppy. It was moments like this that made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He loved his boys, and he'd do anything in the world to make them the happiest children in the world.


	14. The Memories

It was nearly eleven o' clock and the boys were all asleep. John sat in the living room in his rocking chair by the fire, going through a photo album from Christmas's they'd had in the past. He smiled as he looked at each picture of his boys. They'd grown up a lot. Sure they were still little boys but still they'd matured a lot since he'd first adopted them. His heart filled with emotion at every page of photographs. A picture of himself and Richard when the boy was two was the first one he came to. Next a picture of himself, Richard and Doc. That was the year he'd adopted the little blonde boy. He smiled to himself as he gazed at how tiny the boys were then. His little men. Even back then they were still trying to help around the ranch. As tiny as they were they couldn't hardly lift a bucket, but that never stopped them from trying. He flipped the page and came to a picture of he, Doc, and Richard with a little Charley whom John was holding in his arms. Charley was three in that picture. That had been two years ago. He started to tear up a little. Even the youngest of the five had grown considerably over the past few years. The next page John came to was a picture of Himself, Doc, Richard, and Charley, but this time with a four year old Steve in the picture. He smiled as he looked at the boy in the photograph and chuckled a little. His teeth were still as crooked as could be and his brown hair was a mess. He was dressed up in a little suit just like the others but it was wrinkled and the buttons were mismatched. John chuckled again at the picture then turned it again. This picture had all of them including Chavez. That had been a bitter sweet year. They'd gained a new addition to the family but at a traumatic cost on the new additions part. He'd lost his whole family that year but then he'd gained a new one. The poor thing. John still felt horrible about what had happened, but all the same he was still determined to give the boy as good of a life as he could no matter what the cost.

John breathed a sigh then turned the page again and again, looking through all the other past Christmas portraits of himself and his boys. He still needed one for this year, he noticed as he reached the end of the album finally. "Maybe we'll go to the photographer in a few days..." He muttered to himself. He then went to close the photo album but when he did an old photograph fell out and landed in his lap. He picked it up carefully and held it up to the light where he could see it. He teared up at the sight of the photograph. It was of his young wife, whom he'd been married to back in England. She was pregnant in the photograph. John had to wipe a tear away from his eye. Mary never did have their baby. She died in childbirth, and so did their child. John gazed at the photograph for a few more seconds before suddenly he heard the door open up and then close slowly again. He put the photo back in the album when he saw that it was little Charley who had come into the house. He then wiped his eyes and sat up straight in the rocking chair, not wanting his little son to think anything was wrong. "Charles...What on earth are you doing up so late?" John asked gently as Charley approached him, clutching his blanket around his shoulder and holding his stuffed pig tight. "Steve's snoring again." Charley whined, climbing up into John's lap and snuggling up against him. "Hm, I really must have the doctor examine him for that." John muttered to himself. Charley closed his eyes and John rocked him back and forth in the rocking chair, humming a lullaby all the while. Charley yawned and whispered, "Goodnight, John" before he finally fell asleep. John smiled down at his sleeping child and softly he kissed the boy's forehead. A tear then dripped down his cheek as he looked at the sleeping little boy. He'd never forget the pain of losing his wife and unborn son, but as long as he had his boys, he would still always be a happy father, and in his heart he knew that one day he'd see his lost loved ones again in heaven. But for now while he lived his life on earth, he had another family to love and hold, and that's exactly what he would do until his dying day. John loved his boys more than anything. There was no doubt about that fact from anyone. Not even LG Murphy.


	15. The Stockings

"What're ya doin, Richard?" Charley asked as he watched the oldest Regulator hammering nails over the fireplace. "Puttin' up some nails to hang our stockings up." Richard replied as he hammered in the last nail. "Oh...Where are our stockings at now?" Charley asked. "Oh we ain't usin' the old ones no more. John ordered us some new stockings out of the store catalogue." Richard explained to Charley. "But I like the old stockings." Charley said. "Well you'll like these ones too." Richard assured him. "They're made out of the kind of stuff that ya make shirts out of, and the top of them are real cotton. Plus they've got our names written on top of them." He continues. "Oh, that sounds nice." Charley said. "Can I hang them up?" He then asked. "You can hang yours up, but the rest of us are gonna hang our own stockings." Richard said. "Okay." Charley agreed, returning his attention back to his pinwheel.

John came through the door a few moments later with Doc, Steve, and Chavez. In his arms he carried a box that was sealed like it had come in the mail. "John!" Charley jumped up and rushed to hug his adoptive father. John smiled and put the box down by the fireplace before hugging the little boy as well as his other son who'd stayed home today. "Hello, lads. How was everything while I was away?" He asked after greeting Charley and Richard. "Just fine, John." Richard said. "I hung the nails on the mantel just like ya asked me to." He then pointed out. "Very good, my boy. Now we can hang these up." John said with a cheerful smile before grabbing the crowbar off the mantel and opening up the wooden box. The boys watched bewildered and then John held up a fancy white fabric stocking. It's top was lined with real cotton and at the top in big black letters it had Richard's name on it. "Here you are my boy." John said, handing Richard his stocking. "Thanks John." Richard said and went to hang his stocking on the first nail. Charley waited patiently while John handed out the rest of the stockings to the older boys before finally he pulled the last little stocking out of the box. "Here you are, Charles." John said with a smile, holding out Charley's brand new stocking. The little boy took the stocking and then hugged John. "Oh Thank you John! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He cheered with glee as he hung his stocking on the last nail above the fireplace next to his adopted brothers's stockings, all the while thinking in the back of his mind about how on Christmas morning this brand new stocking would be filled with Christmas gifts from Santa Clause.


	16. The Peppermint Sticks

"Charles, Steven, can you watch the counter for me for a moment. I need to take these crates of sugar back to the storage room." John said as he picked up a large crate. "Sure John." Steve replied and he and Charley ran back behind the counter. Business had been slow today so they were sure nobody would be coming in, and since he knew this Steve decided to take off after one of his most favorite Christmas treats in the world. John had a glass jar filled with peppermint sticks sitting on the counter for the children of Lincoln to buy when they came into the store looking for snacks. Steve sometimes took a little sample for himself from the jar. John pretended not to know but he had for a long time. Steve wasn't a very good liar, and normally John would scold him for lying anyway but he wanted Steve to learn his own lesson. Slowly Steve stepped to the side of the counter where the peppermints were kept, and opened up the jar. "Steve! Don't do that!" Charley warned him. "John will be angry with you!" Steve just shrugs.

"Don't be such a party pooper." Steve told Charley as he reached into the jar and pulled out a bunch of peppermint sticks before shoving them into his mouth and sucking on them. Charley frowned and sighed, turning away from Steve and pretending he didn't see anything. If Steve got in trouble it wasn't his fault. He did try to warn him after all. Steve just kept shoving peppermint sticks into his mouth until finally the jar was half empty and the filthy little Regulator was curled up on the ground holding his aching belly in pain. John came back from the storage room a few minutes later, his eyes widening when he saw Steve. "Steven? What on earth happened?" John asked, kneeling next to his ailing son. Steve just shook his head and moaned and Charley just frowned. John sighed and picked the poor boy up. "Well next time you'll think before taking all those peppermint sticks won't you?" He said. Steve looked at him in shock. How he had known, Steve never did figure out, but one thing was for sure, he was never going to take a peppermint stick from the store again.


	17. The Gumdrops

"Richard!" Charley yelled, running downstairs with his winter coat on and dragging his little sled behind him. "Will you take me outside to play!?" There was no answer. "Richard?" Charley called, searching frantically for his older brother. "Richard where are you!?" He looked through all the rooms and hallways but still there was no sign of Richard. "Richard! You're scaring me! Come out!" Charley called again, this time close to tears. This time though there was a sort of reply. It was more of a pain filled moan but it was still a reply. "Richard?" He called, walking in the direction where he heard the moan. When he came to the living room he found Richard covered completely by a blanket, lying on the couch and moaning in pain, holding tightly to his belly. On the coffee table next to him there was an empty jar where the gumdrops that John had brought home used to be.

Charley gasped in shock. "Richard!? You are all the gumdrops!?" He demanded. Richard just grimaced in pain and nodded. "I couldn't help it Charley." He whimpered. "They were so good. I just couldn't stop." He started to tear up as he held his belly in pain. John came into the living room a few seconds later, looking at Richard in concern. "Well whatever is the matter, Richard?" He asked. Richard just moaned in pain and didn't answer. Charley then pointed to the empty gumdrop jar and John nodded understandingly. "Oh I see." He whispered before picking Richard up. "First Steven and now Richard...I really must supervise you boys when you're around candy." He said with a sigh as he walked Richard to the bunkhouse to let him rest in his bed.


	18. The Sleigh Bells

"Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way!" Charley sand at the top I his lungs as he tried desperately, but with now success, to play John's piano. "Dang it Charley! Please just be quiet!" Doc begged the younger Regulator. "Oh let him be, Doc. He's just having fun." Chavez said. The two of them had been the lucky boys who had gotten the chore of staying home and babysitting Charley for the day while John, Richard, and Steve went to the store in town. Doc wasn't really liking the job but Chavez really had a soft spot for little children so he was more sympathetic to the littlest of the family. "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh!" Charley continued to sing, while still making noise with the piano. Doc groaned and plugged his ears. Chavez just laughed. "You know, someday you're going to miss the days when he did this." He said to Doc. "I will not!" Doc shot back, irritation clear in his voice. Charley kept singing and Doc was about to go insane when John and the other boys came down the trail in the horse drawn buggy. "Thank God!" God exclaimed and stood up before rushing to the door to greet his adoptive father.

"John! I'm so glad you're back!" He exclaimed, rushing to John and hugging him tightly. John chuckled and ruffled the boys hair. "Well I'm happy to see you too, Doc." He said. "Where are the other boys?" He then asked. As soon as the question left his lips Charley and Chavez came running out of the house and hugged him too. "John! I can play the piano!" Charley exclaimed. "Can you? That's wonderful, Charles." John said with a smile, lifting Charley up and hugging his littlest son tight. Richard and Steve were still sitting in their spits in the buggy. "John! Come on! We've gotta show them the bells!" Steve exclaimed. "Bells?" Chavez asked. Doc looked over at the wagon and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the jingle bells that were decorating the buggy. "Oh sweet Lord no!" He exclaimed. "Yay!" Charley shouted and rushed up into the buggy all the while beginning to sing Jingle Bells again.


	19. The Visit From Santa

The boys were just finishing up dinner at the house. It was nearly eight o' clock and after this they were going on to bed. "John?" Charley asked suddenly, crawling up in his adoptive father's lap. "Yes my boy?" John asked. "Santa lives at the North Pole right?" Charley asks. "That's right, Charles, he does." John replied with a smile. "So how does he know what we all want for Christmas?" Charley asked, laying. His little head on John's shoulder. "Well, Charles, I believe that Santa Claus has little helpers all over the world who keep an eye on every child all year long. That way he can tell if you've been naughty or nice, and he can also tell what every child wants for Christmas without having to leave work in the North Pole." John explained to his youngest son. "Oh..." Charley yawned. "So does that mean that the real Santa doesn't come here at all until Christmas? Not even to watch us to make sure we're being good?" He asked John. "Well I can't say for sure, Charles." John said, rocking him. "Maybe the old boy pops in everyone once and a while to..." Before John could finish his sentence there was a knock at the door. "Well whoever could that be?" He muttered as he lifted Charley up and carried him as he walked to the door. He opened it up and there before Charley's eyes stood Santa Claus. The little boy was wonderstruck. "John! It's...It's..." He couldn't get the words out. "Ho Ho Ho!" Santa Claus chuckled. "Hello there, Charley." He said, ruffling the little boys hair. Charley was Speachless. By now the other boys had all rushed to the door and jumped for joy when they realized just who was at the door.

"Now, calm down, boys." John chuckled and was able to hold the boys back while Santa Claus walked into the house. "Why don't you all run to the kitchen and grab a few cookies and a glass of milk for Santa Claus here." John then suggested. "Yes John!" They all agreed happily and ran towards the kitchen. John looked over at Santa Claus and smiled. "Thank you very much for doing this, Alex." He thanked his friend. "No thanks needed, John." Alex replied with a grin beneath his Santa Claus beard and winked. "You know I'd do anything to make those little guys happy."


	20. The Snowman

"Charley watched from where he was sitting in the snow as Richard and Chavez rolled a big ball of snow across the yard while Steve and Doc rolled another one just a bit smaller than the other boy's snowball. "What're ya doin?" He asked his older adopted siblings. "We're makin a snowman." Chavez told him. Charley smiled brightly and gasped with joy. "Can I help!?" He asked, his voice filled with excitement. "Sure." Richard said. "You can make the head, Charley." Steve told him. "Just be careful you don't drop it." Doc cautioned him. "Okay!" Charley jumped up from his spot where he'd been sitting in the snow and went across the yard where there was more snow to roll up. He quickly rolled up a bunch of snow into a big ball and then packed it in tight. After he'd done that he began to roll the ball across the yard until he got the snow ball big enough to be able to pass as a snowman's head. "I did it!" He shouted with glee before carefully rolling the ball toward the house where the rest of the boys had began stacking the body of the snowman up. "Good job, Charley." Richard told the little boy and took the snowball from him before setting it on top of the snowman.

"Yay!" Charley cheered. "Now the snowman had a head!" The others nodded. "Yeah but he still needs a lot of other things." Chavez said. "Really?" Charley asked. "Like what?" The others looked over at him. "Well, he's gonna need eyes, a mouth, a nose, arms, mittens, a scarf, a hat, and a pipe." Steve said after thinking for awhile. "Where we gonna get all of those things?" Charley asked curiously. "From the house." Doc said. "Come on boys, let's go get some stuff." With that the boys ran inside and began rummaging through the house until they found everything on their list of items for the snowman. Doc put the coal eyes and mouth on the snowman. Chavez stuck the sticks in for the snowman's arm and then put mittens on the ends of them. Richard tucked the scarf around the snowman's neck and stuck the corncob in his mouth and Steve put the hat on top of the snowman's head. The last part was saved for Charley. Richard lifted the little boy up and he stuck the carrot nose into the snowman's face. "There! Now it's perfect!" He said as they all stepped back to admire their handiwork. "Wow..." Charley said. "We make a good team, don't we boys?" Richard asked. "We sure do!" They all agreed. Charley smiled. They did make a good team, but none of them would ever guess what a great team they'd make in the future.


	21. The Star

"John?" Charley asked one Sunday night before going out to the bunkhouse for bed. "Yes Charles?" John asked. Charley approached John's rocking chair where his adoptive father was currently sitting. Charley climbed up into John's lap and looked up at the man. "We learned in Sunday school today that when baby Jesus was born there was a star in the sky that showed the shepherds and the wise men where to go to find him in the manger." John nodded. "Indeed there was." He said. "That star was the brightest of all the ones in the sky that night. Come to think of it it was probably the brightest star there's ever been." He continued. Charley looked up at him, his little face full of wonder. "But how did shepherds and wise men know to follow the star to baby Jesus?" He asked John. John nodded in understanding then smiled at the boy. "Well you see, Charles, when Jesus was born in Bethlehem all those years ago, there was an angel named Gabriel who came to the shepherds while they were watching their sheep in the fields one night. He told them that the son of God had been born in Bethlehem and if they followed the star they would find the baby laying in the manger in the little stable behind the inn." John explained to Charley.

"What about the wise men?" Charley asked. "Well the wise men didn't need Gabriel to tell them where to go." John told Charley. "They knew in their hearts that If they followed that star it would lead them to Jesus. They were after all wise men. And wise men, my boy, always have God in their hearts." Charley smiled. "So does that make me a wise man to?" He asked, pointing to his heart. John nodded. "Indeed it does." He assured him. Charley smiled brightly then thought for a few more seconds before turning back to John. "John? My Sunday school teacher says that the wise men gave baby Jesus presents when they came to see him." He said. "That they did Charles. The brought him frankincense, gold, and myrrh." Charley smiled. "Aw that was mighty nice of 'em." He said happily. John smiled and ruffled the boys hair. "Yes it was, my dear boy." He agreed. "Now why don't you go off to bed now." He then suggested. Charley nodded. "Okay." He said. He crawled down from John's lap and then made his way to the door. But when he got there he turned to John again. "When I pray tonight I'm gonna ask Jesus what he wants for Christmas this year." He said with a smile. John grinned and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea, my boy." He said, smiling at his son. "Goodnight, John." Charley said before then rushing out to the bunkhouse, leaving John smiling happily with a warm feeling in his heart. One thing was for sure. He'd definitely raised his boys right.


	22. The Footie Pajamas

It was nearly ten o' clock at night and the boys were getting ready to go to bed. They weren't going to be going to the bunkhouse tonight though because their was a blizzard that had just moved in from the north and John was worried they'd get snowed in overnight. Tonight the boys were going to sleep in the living room and have their own little pretend camp out. Just for the occasion they had all put on their matching footie pajamas and made a fort out of pillows and dining table chairs in the middle of the living room in front of the fire place. John smiled as he watched the boys play their little game of bandits and law men in their little fort. Be careful you don't knock one of those chairs over on yourselves." He warned them as the five boys ran in and out of their little fort, letting off rebel yells and making fake gun noises. John just laughed as he watched the display. Those five definitely were something, he thought as he turned to go and finish putting the supper dishes away.

As he worked he could still hear the boys in the living room playing and laughing and just having an all around good time. "Rascals.." He chuckled as he dried the dishes and continued to listen. Listening to the boy's little game was almost like reading a book. They'd certainly thought up quite a story for their little game and every once in a while there was a twist in their little story. John chuckled and smiled happily before he put the last of the dishes away. Those cute little suckers were so gosh dang precious. Then suddenly John got a little worried, for he couldn't hear the noise of the boys playing anymore. "Boys?" He called and quickly rushed back into the living room where he had left his little sons just moments before. "Boys?" He called again before looking down by the boy's little fort and finding all five of the boys asleep on the little pallet they made on the floor by the fireplace with blankets and pillows. John smiled and covered his little boys up with another blanket before heading up to bed. But ofcourse as he'd expected, it wasn't long before he heard little footsteps coming up the stairs behind him and he ended up having to carry a 'scared of the dark' little Charley up to bed with him as well.


	23. The Present Wrapping

John and the boys rushed all of the last minute Christmas gifts into the house and out of the snow that was falling viciously outside as quickly as they could. "Looks like we're going to have another white Christmas, lads." John said as he shut the door back behind them all. "Yay!" The boys all cheered. John smiled and hung up all their little coats and hats while the boys talked and laughed and got all worked up about what they were going to do when the ground was covered in snow tomorrow and they could go out and play in it. "The snow won't be here till tomorrow, gentlemen, so for now let's get to work and wrap the last of these gifts." John said with a jolly grin. "Okay John." The boys agreed as they each lined up and took a stack of boxes that contained their last minute Christmas presents. "I want the red wrapping paper." Doc said. "Hey, I want it too." Steve whined. "Now, now, boys there's no need to bicker." John told them, rolling out the red wrapping paper and cutting two pieces that were just long enough to wrap both Doc and Steve's presents.

"John, can I use the scissors by myself this year?" Richard asked. "I think I'm big enough now." John smiled. "Well alright, as long as you're careful." He agreed and slowly handed Richard the scissors to cut the wrapping paper. "John, I need another bow. Steve licked this one!" Chavez complained, glaring at Steve. John sighed. "Steven why would you do such a thing?" He asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer. "I wanted to see what the sticky stuff on the back tasted like." Steve said. "It wasn't good at all." John tried to keep from laughing as he shook his head and handed Chavez another bow. "John! Help! The the papers stickin' to my hands!" Charley cried. John turned to see Charley trying to use actual glue to close the presents shut. "Oh Charles, that's not how you wrap presents." John said, not being able to keep from laughing this time as he got the glue and paper off of Charley who was about to cry in fear he was stuck for good to that stuff. Goodness these boys were a handful but they made life so much more interesting.


	24. Christmas Eve

"I'm never gonna go to sleep!" Charley said jumping up and down on his bunk and laughing with glee. The other boys groaned. "Charley please." Richard begged him for what felt like the millionth time. "Yeah Charley, come on. Santa won't come if you don't go to sleep!" Doc whined. "Go to bed Charley!" Steve snapped. "Or we ain't gonna get no presents tomorrow!" He was almost crying in fear that if Charley didn't go to sleep soon then Santa Claus wouldn't come and bring them any presents to open tomorrow morning. "Charley, please go to sleep." Chavez tried to plead. "If you do then the night will go by quicker and you can open presents sooner tomorrow." He explained. "No!" Charley said, still jumping up and down on his bunk. Steve started crying and ran into the house to get John. "John! John!" He called, wiping his teary eyes. John stood up from his rocking chair and kneeled beside his crying son. "Oh Steven, whatever is the matter?" He asked, concerned.

"Charley won't go to bed! Santa ain't gonna leave us no presents if he don't go to bed!" Steve cried. "Isn't going to leave us any..." John corrected Steve. "And that's nonsense. Santa knows you've all been good little boys, Steven. He'll come no matter what." John assured his distressed child. "But Santa only comes when we're sleepin'." Steve said. "If Charley ain't sleepin' then he won't stop here." John sighed and picked Steve up into his arms. "Don't you worry, Steven." He said. "I'm sure Charley will be going to sleep any minute now." He grinned and walked Steve back to the bunkhouse, tucked him and the rest of the boys in and then walked back out. Charley got out of his covers again and started to jump on the bed and Steve was about to cry again but then suddenly Charley caught a glimpse of something that made him quickly get back under the covers. Steve sat up to see what it was and to his surprise he saw a glowing red light coming from outside the window. "Rudolph!" Steve exclaimed. "Shh!" Charley shushed him. "Oh okay." Steve whispered and got back under the covers before drifting off to sleep. He didn't have any idea that the red light was just John outside holding the lantern in front of a piece of red stained glass, trying to get Charley to go to sleep.


End file.
